Court of Miracles
by Pantherstrike
Summary: AU DRARRY. In old Paris Captain Harry is called to work for Lucius to get rid of the Gypsies plaguing paris. Only Harry's friend is a Gpysy. And why does lucius want them so bad? And who is that crazy blonde Gypsy dressed in black that is always there?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so. Yes I'm in the middle of writing other stories but this fic was going to destroy me if I didn't at least start it. This is based off of The Hunchback Of Notre Dame (the Disney version not the sad book) This is the slash Harry Potter AU story. Basic plot I guess only no Quasimodo. This came from thinking of doing a song fic where the death eaters would sing 'court of miracles' but then Draco sang it and it just rolled from there. I twist EVERYTHING. Pairs here are HarryxDraco. (duh) lunaxneville (Neville? Where'd he come from?) and that's about it.

Take's place in medieval non-magic France. Enjoy!

Court of Miracles

Harry Potter, 30 year old first captain of the Order studied the map of Paris. He was so incredibly confused. Was nothing the same? He crumbled up the map frustrated and threw it into the mud. "Leave town for a couple of years and they change everything." He grumbled to his faithful horse Buckbeak. After the war 13 years ago between Britain and the Tyrant tom riddle, he had been cleaning up the country, capturing Riddle's followers. He could use a break. That is if he could find his newly appointed boss.

Two foot soldiers crossed his path. "Excuse me gentleman I'm looking for the palace of justice could you… hmm guess not" He muttered as they ignored him. He trudged down the street. He hoped this was worth it. He wasn't even sure what he was being summoned for. He snorted. He was probably going to be placed as Lucius Malfoy's new foot solider. He still believed that Malfoy had been guilty of treason but no one could ever prove it. The Malfoy's ran to France after the wife had died. And his son? Who knows. Probably gorging on treats on a silk pillow. That's all he really remembered of the prat. He'd even forgotten his name. His father had regained power in France and Harry had been summoned to be his commanding officer. This had to be good.

He hummed as he heard cheerful strums of a small guitar and the rhythmic tapping of a tambourine. He turned a corner and saw two gypsies playing music in the street with a small cat with a colorful bandana dancing at their ankles. The man was dressed in all black playing the small guitar and singing. He had a great voice and Harry wondered how handsome he would be behind that black half mask. He certainly looked gorgeous. His black trousers seemed painted on and his long black shirt was pretty. He had elegant pink designs down one leg and down both arms. He had a pink tunic covering his neck and shoulders and a black hood covering his hair. Harry saw a peak of blonde. His cheek bones where sharp his lip red and plump as he sang. The rest was covered by that mask. The grey eyes gave him a wink and he continued to sing. Harry tossed in some coins in the battered cap the cat was guarding, and when he saw the dancing woman he was in for a shock. The tambourine woman was none other than his childhood friend Luna Lovegood. Why he hasn't seen here in almost a decade and here she was, dancing in the street in bright colors. And she looked happy.

"Luna?" the blonde continued dancing and laughed at him. "It's about time you recognized me Harry potter. If you weren't staring at my companion that is." She winked and smiled at his blush and the leer the man sent him. "It's good to see you again."

Suddenly a sharp warning whistle pierced the air and the man in black disappeared. Luna gripped the hat and ran but was stopped by the two soldiers that had ignored him earlier. "Alright gypsy where'd you get the money?"

"For your information I earned it." Harry was shocked to hear that much hatred in gentle Luna's voice. And he was equally shocked by the guard's own malice. "Gypsies don't earn money. They steal it."

"You'd know a lot about stealing." Came a voice as the man in black jumped down from a nearby roof and smashed a piece of wood over one guard's head. Luna gave a kick to the other guard's chin and the little cat bit at the man's leg. The three ran down the street and disappeared around a corner. Harry shook his head. Since when were gypsies hated this much? How much had changed?

He looked at the struggling guards as they got up to run after them. He pulled Buckbeak into their path and they ran into the large stallion. One slipped in the mud to the ground.

"Buckbeak. Sit." Harry ordered. There was a groan from the man and laughter from the people in the street as Buckbeak obediently sat. Harry feigned shock. "Oh Dear man, I am sorry. Naughty horse. Naughty. He's impossible really. I can't take him anywhere."

"Get this thing off me!" The soldier's comrade drew his small dagger, "I'll teach you a lesson you peasant!" Harry drew his sword, knocking back his cloak to reveal his Order badge and raising an eyebrow. "You were saying, lieutenant?"

Harry really did enjoy pulling rank sometimes. He had earned the title of Captain after rising through the ranks. He was just a private when he stabbed Tom Riddle and his name stretched all across Europe as the seventeen year old that defeated Tom Riddle. Even years later, it still has some pull. The poor guard stuttered. "Captain! Captain potter! At your service sir!"

Harry's grin was merciless. "I know you have a lot on your mind right now but ah, the palace of justice?"

He regretfully let Buckbeak up and the soldiers scrambled around and lead him through the streets. Harry stopped and picked up a few spare coins. They had fallen out of Luna's hat. Rubbing the coins he carried on, dropping them into a hunched beggar's cap.

He walked on; not knowing the silver eyes of the beggar followed him. The man in black smiled. This ought to be interesting.

Harry walked in to the palace of justice and grimaced. Of course. Justice is torture. The entire building was a torture chamber for the prisoners. He found Lucius above the chambers on a balcony overlooking Paris. Lucius turned slightly to acknowledge him. "Ah so this is the gallant captain Potter"

Harry watched him out of the corner of his eye as his boss circled him. "Reporting for duty has ordered sir." Lucius's smile was one of a snake. "Your service record precedes you, Potter. I expect nothing but that best from a war hero of your caliber."

Harry looked straight ahead at the view. Strange that a torture house could have such an amazing views. 'And you shall have it sir. I guarantee it."

"Yes." Lucius stopped circling him. His tone was purely predatory. "You know my last captain of the guard was a, bit of a disappointment to me." A scream from down below sounded and Harry shifted and pretended not to see the other man's grin of glee. "Well no matter. I'm sure you can whip my men into shape." Harry held his composure.

"Thank you sir. It's a tremendous honor." Lucius waved a hand out towards Paris. "This is our darkest hour captain. It will take a firm hand to keep my guard from being so easily misled."

"Misled sir?" oh what now? Treason? Mutiny?

"Gypsies." Came the disgusted reply. "look down into the streets captain. The gypsies live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the people's lowest instincts. They must be stopped!" Lucius's hand curled into a fist.

Harry got the feeling he was missing something. "I got summoned from London to capture fortune tellers and palm readers!"

"Oh no captain. The real war is what you see before you. For ten years, I have been taking care of the gypsies one by one." He studied the rings on his hand. "And yet, for all my success, they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven within the walls of this very city, a nest if you will, called the court of miracles."

Lucius glared out onto the streets as though looking for something. Or Someone. "What are we going to do about it sir?"

Lucius's grey eyes burned with repressed anger. "Destroy them." Harry now understood. This wasn't just against gypsies but against one personally. What person in their right mind would do something so foolish to have Lucius Malfoy still trying to destroy them ten years later?

A cheer rose up from the crowd in the square below. Lucius rolled his eyes, his anger now apparently under control. "Ugh duty calls. As a public figure, I'm required to attend all ceremonies. Have you ever attended a peasant festival Captain?"

"Not recently sir."

"Then this should be quite an education for you. Come along."

Harry repressed the urge to roll his eyes at Lucius's retreating back. This job had better be worth it.

…So? What do you think? (YES YES I WILL WRITE HOUSE FOR WAR KIDS FIRST AND EVERYTHING ELSE)

…is it good? Hello? Where are my lovely reviewers?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry watched keeping his cool "Captain Face" on. There was no need to show his superior how much he loved the feast of fools when the man so obviously hated it. And it was fun. There was music and dancing and food. The wine poured freely as a waterfall and Harry watched from his place on Buckbeak next to the disgruntled Lucius. He hasn't had this must fun in years! Even if it was only watching. Many hooded figures appeared singing into the square and Harry suspected the real show was about to begin. It was obviously practiced and recited. The gypsies must've spent months planning this feast. They all chanted in perfect unison as they traveled to the center stage.

"Come one! Come all! Leave your looms and milking stools! Coop the hens and pen the mules! Come one, come all! Close the churches and the schools! It's the day for breaking rules! Come and join the feast of…"

"Fools!" Harry barley held in a gasp. The man in black had come out of nowhere to the stage singing the last note with a crazy laugh. He danced around the square, rallying the town with his crazy singing. "Once a year we throw a party here in town. Once a year we turn our Paris upside down. Every man's a king and every king's a clown. Once again it's topsy-turvy day."

Harry smiled amused at the man's antics. He was an even better singer than he'd thought. The entire square was filled with colorful costumes and masks. The man in black seemed to be the organizer of this whole 'topsy-turvy day' He grinned as the man danced up to the platform where Lucius was at the head of.

"Come one, come all. Hurry, hurry, here's your chance. To see the mystery and romance" The man leaned down and with a quick snap of fingers gave Harry a scarlet rose and a saucy wink. Harry laughed and the man danced back to the center of the platform. "Don't trust him. He is the King of the Gypsies." Lucius growled. "He's harmless." Harry replied tucking the rose in his pocket. Paris might not be so bad after all.

"Come one, come all, See the finest girl in France make an entrance to entrance, dance la Luna, dance!" With a puff of pink smoke he was gone and in his place was Luna with her tambourine and bright smile dancing like no one was there, humming a tune only she could hear. She always did that, Harry though. Hum a tune no one else could hear when they were younger. And she loved to dance. And now she could dance without anyone judging her. She danced beautifully, capturing all eyes until the end.

The man was back laughing, a bright clear loud laugh that had Harry absentmindedly stroking the petals of the rose. Maybe on his last day in town he could pay the man a visit.

The man smiled at the crowd. "Now's the time to crown the fools' good king. So make a face that's horrible and frightening, make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing, for the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools!" Harry laughed at that. He thought it was enduring that for once the outcasts would wear a crown and be celebrated. In an era of wealth and beauty, the common and average would love this day. Harry's opinion of the king went up a little higher. "Put the foulest features on display! Be the King of Topsy Turvy Day!"

Harry then saw him. The man that would be crowned. His chin seemed too long for the rest of his face and his ears too just as big. His limbs were gangly and his nose long and he had buck teeth. Whispers broke out as he was crowned. "Neville, the orphan in the church." They said. Harry felt a stab. He knew what it was like to be orphaned.

The king of gypsies and Luna quickly got everyone to celebrate the other man though. Harry noticed something though. There were others in the crowd uglier than Neville. If there was a word for Neville it would be awkward. They must've chosen him on purpose. Neville was obviously and outsider so the king and queen of the Outcast's made him king for a day.

"Everybody!" the gypsy king cheered as he crowned the other man. "Once a year we throw a party here in town, once a year we turn our Paris upside down, once a year the ugliest will wear a crown, once a year on Topsy Turvy Day!" The crowd chanted the orphan's name. "Neville, Neville!" and Harry smiled. He was happy for him. He petted the rose petals again.

Unknown to Harry, the two soldiers from before had had a little too much to drink. One was feeling bitter actually. An underappreciated foot solider standing here not being able to celebrate while an orphan that was raised in the church and didn't have to work and was being celebrated like a king!

Muttering to his friend "If you think he's ugly now, just wait." With that, the bitter guard threw the last of his food at the man on the stage. That spread a wave of hatred through the other foot soldiers as they pelted the poor man with food and cries of "long live the king!" The shocked gasps of the peasants did nothing to stop the soldiers.

Harry clenched his fists and turned on Lucius. "Sir, requesting permission to stop this cruelty"

Lucius smiled knowingly. "Denied captain. A lesson needs to be learned here. This is what happens when you mix gypsies with common folk." _You mean gypsies with bitter brainwashed soldiers. The town's people have nothing against gypsies. _Harry swallowed. He had orders. He would follow them.

The soldiers suddenly quieted. Harry turned to see Luna and the man in black on the platform. Luna was talking quietly, soothing Neville. The Gypsy King was speaking to the soldiers. "Shame on you for ruining the fun! What kind of king deserves that?"

Lucius stood. "You! Gypsies! Get down at once!"

Luna stood and faced Lucius proudly. "Yes your honor, just as soon as I help this poor creature."

"I will not permit it!" Harry ground his teeth at Lucius's shout. The man in black helped Neville to his feet.

Lucius glared, his fury only aimed at the Gypsy king. "How dare you defy me!" Harry realized that the one Lucius had been hunting was the king of the Gypsies himself. They were rivals of the school yard. One gang against another. Harry had a bitter taste in his mouth. Whenever two leaders fought, it was always the innocent that suffered. Paris would be torn apart if the enmity escalated.

The king nodded to Luna and she escorted Neville down the platform, his king of fools crown slipping off his head. The man in black was just as angry as Lucius. "You mistreat that poor man the same way you've mistreated my people! You speak of justice but you are cruel to those in most need of your help!"

"SILENCE!" Lucius roared. The Gypsy king snarled. "Justice!" The crowd gasped and murmured. "Mark my words, you will pay for this!" Lucius's face was turning an alarming shade of red. Harry vaguely hoped his collapsed.

The man bowed. "Then it seems we had crowned the wrong king then." He scooped up the crown. "Because the only fool I see here is you." With that he threw it across the crowd at Lucius's feet. The hood fell away and Harry saw a shock of white blonde hair.

Lucius snarled. "Captain Potter! Arrest him!" Harry hesitated only a second before signaling his men. They walked forward ready to the platform. Harry stayed back hesitant to go after him. The rose felt heavy in this pocket.

The man however seemed unconcerned. He counted the guards. "Oh so there's ten of you and one of me. That doesn't really seem fair…" With a swift movement pink smoke erupted at his feet and he was gone.

"There he is!" Harry turned at the shout at saw the man dart through the crowd. The people loved it blocking the soldier's paths. Harry watched the man's progress through the square and laughed. The King caused two guards to ram into wine barrels. The pyramid of barrels collapsed and the crowd quickly parted as the man jumped on a barrel and balanced, as it bounced through the square. A man on stilts grabbed his arm and swung the king up in the air causing the runaway barrel to knock over two more men. He jumped to the ground and scooped up one of their helmets. Aiming carefully he knocked a guard of his horse and it ricochet close to Harry's head. Harry nearly drooled at the man's confident smirk.

The man ran laughing and was hoisted up by two more men on stilts. Giving Harry one more naughty wink, he disappeared in his trademark puff of pink glitter and smoke.

Lucius was furious. The crowd dispersed by his order to look for the man. Harry watched the square and saw the same beggar from earlier in the day. You couldn't see his face for it was covered by the blanket he was wearing. The old man snuck into the church of Notre Dame and Harry amused and suspicious, followed.

He left Buckbeak outside and entered the church, immediately spotting the gypsy king in the main corridor. Coming up behind him, Harry didn't expect the man to whirl around and take his sword so easily. He tripped over the man's leg and fell to the ground to the king's easy and smug smile.

"Now, now Captain that was too easy. Really you can't even give me a hint of a challenge?" Harry flexed his hands inside his thick leather gloves as the sword inched towards his neck. "Hey just calm down, give me a chance to apologize."

"For what?" Harry grabbed the blade of his sword trusting his gloved to protect his skin as he kicked the man away. "For that." The hood fell away again and the slightly shorter man smiled as he stood. "Not bad, not bad at all." A dagger glinted in the candlelight. "But you might want to think twice about trying to arrest me. Though I will make exceptions for other things." It was an inviting purr. Harry grinned. "You're shameless. Even in a church."

The dagger twirled in his hand. "Shameless? Music, candlelight; can't think of a better place for hand to hand combat."

Harry sheathed his sword. "I'm Harry."

The man snorted. "Am I supposed to be impressed?" Harry shrugged. "Not really. And you are…?"

The dagger disappeared. "Is this an interrogation?" harry smiled at the grey eyes. "I prefer to call it an introduction. And I can't arrest you as long as you're in here. So don't worry about that."

"Who says I was worried?"

Harry snorted. "The dagger in your belt." The man grinned. "How do you know I wasn't just happy to see you? And if you're not going to arrest me, what do you want?"

Harry smiled. Dear god he was flirting with the Gypsy king of criminals in Notre Dame herself! This job was worth it. "I'd settle for your name."

The man drifted closer. "They call me Dante. Ruthless gypsy king of thieves, criminals, and liars. Also king of the innocent trying to make a living doing what they love. I won't tell you my real name until after the first date." His tone was sultry and teasing and Harry found himself grinning again.

"I don't mind. And Dante is beautiful. Much better than plain old Harry anyway." They smiled at each other close enough to almost touch and all Harry wanted to do was lean down a kiss the blonde king, morals be damned, and then the door banged open with a crash.

Lucius and three guards stood there, weapons drawn. "Good work Potter, now arrest him."

Harry hissed at Dante. "Claim sanctuary."

"What?" Dante didn't see Harry's hand move in a quick trick worthy of a Gypsy.

Harry spun around to face Lucius all business. "I can't sir. He claimed Sanctuary" Lucius's face twisted when Dante stuck his tongue out at him over Harry's shoulder. "Well drag him outside and—"

"Lucius." A calm wise voice protested from the shadows. "You will not harm him." The archdeacon Albus Dumbledore escorted the guards out the door. Harry smiled back over his shoulder and waved.

No one noticed Lucius dart behind a pillar into the shadows.

Just as quick as anything Lucius stood in front of the gypsy, his own dagger up under Dante's chin. Dante raised his hands slowly, vulnerable. Lucius glared. "You may be safe now but I'm a patient man. I know that gypsies don't do well inside stone walls, _Draco_." Lucius watched the small twitch at his son's given name. "Dante. Such a vile name. I'm quite sure Hell will welcome you with open arms."

Dante closed his eyes at the prick of steel and the small rivulet of blood on his neck. "If you kill me now, you will have the church, the common folk and the gypsies against you."

"No I won't kill you now; you would just be a martyr. I am going to get the support of the church. I am going to trounce your reputation and I am going to destroy you. I'm going to find the court of miracles. And I am going to kill you in front of your people and slaughter them all. I can just picture a rope around that neck."

Dante laughed bitterly. "A hanging? No, you would have me burned to death, all traces of me gone the disgrace to the family name that I am."

Lucius backed away slowly. "No matter my son. You have chosen a wonderful prison, this church, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside, and your mine." The door closed behind him with a sickening thud resembling a guillotine slamming shut.

Dante checked every door in the church and he grimly realized he was right. Every door guarded. He was trapped. He slumped against the main doors after wandering in a circle. He took off his mask and rubbed it fondly knowing he was safe here. And yet trapped.

The archdeacon smiled at him as he lite more candles. "Don't act irrationally child. You ah, caused quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise young Malfoy, to anger your father further."

Dante looked up angrily at the title but was not surprised. The man was famous for his knowledge of everyone. "He's no father of mine." Dante stood frustrated and threw his mask to the floor. "You saw what he did out there! Letting the soldiers torture that poor man, I thought that if just one person could stand up for him… and it worked for the most part. Neville's safe."

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "Yes, he is up in the bell tower with your friend Ms. Luna only now Lucius will have another person to arrest if you try to escape the normal way."

Dante sighed picking up his mask and turned it over in his hands. "What do they have against people who are different?" He demanded. He felt drained. The old man shook his head. "You can't right all the wrongs in the world by yourself."

He growled. "Well no one out there is going to help that's for sure."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Help comes in the most unexpected of places. Just like happiness can be found in the darkest of times. One must remember to turn on the light." The candlelight slowly dimmed as the man walked away. Dante stared at the beautiful stain glass window. It truly was amazing. But he had given up in believing in anything but himself at this point. But there was still hope for the others. He felt ridicules talking to windows and statues though so he just thought.

Shaking his head he felt a bulge in his pocket. Blankly he stared at the rose he found. When did that get there?

_Help comes in the most unexpected of places._

Smiling, he carefully tucked the rose back in his pocket. Watching the fire flicker in the candles, he held up the mask he hid behind for so long and watched it burn.

Dante was Draco and Draco was Dante.

And they had both just declared War on Judge Lucius of Paris.

This ought to be interesting.

What do you think? Yes there was singing but honestly that's the only song. I swear. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Please all my lovely reviewers where art thou?


End file.
